Bells
by girlwhodwellsinherownworld
Summary: the turn of events that happens after the war just might shock you. warning the first couple of chapters may not be the same as the category. and a pairing that's a little bit on the unique side.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Nobody ever thought that the final battle would end the way it did. The turn of events was insane, and if I hadn't been there to witness it, I would never have believed it. What was even more shocking was the aftermath of it all. Who would have guessed the outcome? All of the broken things scattered through the battle fields. I felt as though my heart was also in that category.

But before I get into too much detail, allow me the pleasure of telling you everything from the begging. We all knew the battle was soon, but no one anticipated it to be that soon. But every day leading up to this day the team and I spent preparing. We discussed our strategies. Then we practiced combat. That's when it started.

Aerrow's voice coming on the intercom. "Battle stations! This is NOT a drill!" he screamed. I ran back to the bridge to get the crystals I left on the table. In my hurry I rammed into Aerrow. "Oh Piper, you're just the person I wanted to talk to." He said.

"Yes Aerrow?" I said in a hurry. "I just wanted to say, if we don't all make it, I love you." Then he ran off to his skimmer. I stood there shocked for a moment until an energy blast rocked the ship. Then I grabbed what I needed and ran to my heliscooter.

I sped into the battle my whole body ready for anything. To the shock of everyone Master Cyclonis herself was in the battle. I made her my target. We battled each other for a while until she knocked me off my vehicle. The rest of it was a blur, as I fell onto the terra below.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a few hours ago I had all of my team and my home, but that all changed. I didn't know how many were dead or wounded. Nor did I know if any of them were from my team. All I knew was that my arm was broken and it felt as if my heart had been ripped in half. This felling like I lost someone or something very special just wouldn't go away.

Then the sound of footsteps is the only sound I can hear. I quietly sit up and look around to try and find how they belong to. I hold my breathe when Dark Ace and Cyclonis came into view. But I could only hear his footsteps. This was because he was carrying her. She was bleeding heavily. At this rate she would survive.

I don't and will never know what compelled me to get up and go to them. "Well it looks like the little bird survived." Dark Ace said looking at me. "Let me help her." I said. A mumble comes from her battered body. She asked "Why?" "Because this stupid war has gone on long enough. You will die without immediate medical attention. Let me help. We can bring peace." I said.

"NO! I have worked my whole life for this. I would rather die than let my work go to waste!" she screamed as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud. "Help her." Dark Ace said bringing her to me. " What are you doing?! STOP!!" she demanded. "She's right this war is over most of the talons are dead." He said holding her while I made a make shift bandage for her injury.

I had just got done when out of nowhere Aerrow, Junko, Finn, and Starling are with us. "Good job Piper. This way she would die in prison." Starling said putting handcuffs on a struggling Cyclonis. Dark Ace had been ripped away and is also being handcuffed. I knew this was what would happen if they were captured.

But the feeling of guilt just kept getting stronger as I watch them being led away. "You did it Piper! You captured the last two of the Cyclonians." He said smiling that his mission was finally complete. "Yeah. Let's go." I said getting up hugging my injured arm to me.

Stork had gotten out of the Condor just in time before it crashed. He came and met us at the entrance to the forest. "The guards from the Atmosia are here taking them away. They said the trail will be tomorrow at the judging house." Stork informed us. Aerrow noticing something was wrong started to usher me to follow the others to the carrier ship that was to transport us to terra Atmosia.

He kindly wrapped an arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat down in the ship. I thought about what the trail would be like the whole way there. After we got to the terra, we were led to a hotel and check in. we got the room for free because we were now known as the heroes of the Atmos.

I shard my room with Aerrow. Even though he wanted to ask what was wrong he didn't. But I told him anyway. I said, "What if she can't handle prison?" "Well it's her own fault anyway, I mean for not stopping the war after her parents deaths." He said while climbing into bed. "No it's not! She had to, she felt like it was what she had to do." I said anger boiling to the top.

"Well let's not think about that now. We have a busy and long day tomorrow." He said and then he gave me my goodnight kiss. Even though he said not to worry about it now, that's all I dreamed about.


	3. Chapter 3

I was the last one to wake up the next morning. Aerrow shook me slightly to get me to wake up. "It's time to go." He said lightly. I look at the clock to confirm his information. It was indeed time to go. I didn't even have time to do my hair, just get dressed, and change my arm cast. "Are you ready yet?" Finn demanded right as I opened the door to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Yes Finn, I am ready to go." I said starting on my way to the courthouse. Aerrow quickly caught up to me. "Hey are you okay?" he asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, just a little nervous about the trail." I said keeping my gaze straight ahead of me. It was a very short walk to the courthouse. "Ah the infamous Storm Hawks, you are to sit in the front row, right behind the accused." Said a guard. That's just great; I was hoping to be in the back, so that I wouldn't feel the guilt.

Aerrow ushered me in, and towards our seats. At the same time the guards were ushering in Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Snipe, and Ravess. Cyclonis and I locked eyes for a moment. Once everyone was seated and the judge was in, the trail started. "How do the defendants plead?" "Guilty." Ravess said keeping her head down.

I saw quickly that Dark Ace placed his hand one Ravess' leg, reassuringly. "Well since you are admitting to your crimes, your sentence will be lessened." The trail went on for a while before the jury reached a verdict. "We sentence the defendants to the maximum security prison for life, unless there is a soul that would take them in and turn them around. That would include destroying Cyclonia." Said a middle aged juror.

There was complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Is there anyone that will take them in?" the judge said rather bored knowing no one would. "We will!" I said standing up. All of my teammates looked at me like 'we will?!' the look on Cyclonis' face was priceless. "Are you sure Miss Piper?" questioned the Judge. "Yes, I am very sure." I said before any of my teammates could speak.

"Very well, the court is adjourned." The judge slammed his mallet down. "Piper what were you thinking?!" demanded Stork. "Everyone should get a second chance." I said walking over to the bailiff. "Don't take their cuffs off until you get on your ship." He said. I nodded and walked over to them. "Come along now, we need to get your things from Cyclonia before we destroy it." I said. And this is where our story truly starts.

Thanks to all the reviewer and sorry for not updating that soon. Hope you like this chappie and hope to update soon.

-girlwhodwellsinherownworld


	4. coming home

**HEYYYY!!!!! it's been too long. i'm back and ready to go. just as a disclaimer: i don't own any of the storm hawks characters *sniffles*. oh well on with the story!!!!!**

We took the four new members to the ship that we have to borrow. The whole way there no one spoke a word. Everyone but Cyclonis looked relived to not have to be in a prison the rest of their lives. Master Cyclonis looked pissed and sad.

Once we reached the ship, Finn broke the silence. "So do we need to have Ravess and Dark Ace share a room?" it was a serious question, but it was not taken lightly to the two in question. "What are you implying?" Ravess shot at him. "Well I just wanted to know, so we would know the sleeping arrangements." He said trying to shrink away from her deadly glare.

"Finn." I warned. "It's ok, it's a bigger ship we should all be able to have separate rooms." Aerrow finished. The door closed behind us as we walked onto the bridge. "Now we can take the handcuffs off, but you need to behave." I said. It was mostly directed towards Cyclonis, but everyone nodded.

I then proceeded to remove Cyclonis' handcuffs, as did the others. "Thank you." Cyclonis muttered under her breath, obviously not wanting anyone to hear her. But I did. I gave her a small smile to show her that I wasn't going to trick/hurt her.

"So are we off to Cyclonia?" Junko asked sitting down at the table. "Yes, you need to get their stuff before the console has it destroyed. Stork lazily walked over to the flight station and started setting the course to Cyclonia. It was odd, he wasn't complaining of mind worms or anything. Not even a word about the new ship.

"Well should we pick out rooms on the way?" I asked looking at Aerrow. He nodded and pulled out a diagram of the ship. He was right it was quite a bit bigger than the Condor, but not big enough for everyone to share a room.

There were six bedrooms and three bathrooms. Two storage rooms, an exercise room, a huge kitchen, a huge lab area, and oddly enough a dinning room. The ship was a gift from the console for capturing the last of the talons.

"How are we gonna decide who's with someone and who's alone?" Junko asked. "Why don't we put all of our names in a hat and pull them out." I said. No one objected so we dug out a hat, that came from Stork's room. And everyone proceed to write their names on a sheet of paper and throw them into the hat. Aerrow pulled out the names, first was the pairs. It was previously decided that the pairs would get the bigger rooms for obvious reasons.

"Ok, so the first pair is…Ravess and…Ace." He said looking at them. They put a piece of extra paper over the room that they would take. "Next is…Junko…and Finn." I said giving them some paper to pick out their room with. "And the last pair is…Cyclonis…and Piper." Everyone looked at us. Some of the looks were sympathetic, and others were mocking.

We took the room closest to the bathroom, and the lab. The others just took turns picking rooms with sheets of paper. Stork said that he just wanted to be closest to the bridge. So with everyone having a room, we all split up to go find the rooms. Cyclonis was quite the whole time we walked to our room. This was going to be a long, long adventure.


End file.
